


Heat Of Mars

by jungle_ride



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Usagi is freezing, only Rei can help.
Relationships: Hino Rei & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Heat Of Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



“I’m gonna die of hypothermia!” Usagi squealed.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Rei scolded. 

“Please.” Usagi pleaded when another gust of wind sent shivers up her spine. 

“Oh fine.” With a sigh of resignation Rei grabbed Usagi’s hand and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Better?” Rei asked. 

“Much.” Usagi sighed contentedly, snuggling further into the embrace. 

“Good, now no more whining.” She meant to sound annoyed but Rei couldn’t help but smile fondly at Usagi. 

“How come you’re always so warm.” Usagi murmured a moment later. 

“I’m just that hot.” Rei winked, laughing when Usagi elbowed her playfully. 


End file.
